Madness Combat 7.5
Madness Combat 7.5 is a Madness Combat animation by Krinkels. Sanford and Deimos are the main protagonists and the A.T.P. soldat is introduced in this episode. It was released on November 25th, 2011. Plot The animation begins with an A.T.P. engineer guarding outside a building. Three l33t agents walk out of the building with drinks, when suddenly the A.T.P engineer is stabbed by a hook and pulled up to the rooftop. One drinking agent goes to investigate, but he gets hooked as well. Deimos appears around the corner taking out the two remaining l33t agents outside with a suppressed MK-23. Then, Sanford drops down with a bloody hook in his hand and joins Deimos. He pulls out a TMP, also with a suppressor attached to it, and they both enter the building. They arrive to an elevator, after killing an A.T.P. engineer and a few l33t agents (that were holding beer) and they go down one floor, where they kill more agents that were some sort celebrating and then Deimos finds a MG-42. He puts his MK-23 on his back and picks up the MG-42 machine gun. In the next room, Sanford kills all the l33t agents and two A.T.P. engineers while Deimos puts his gun down and lights a cigarette. When Sanford is done, they arrive at a bar, where Deimos kills almost all the l33t agents inside with his MG-42. The camera then focuses inside a window, on the top corner of the bar, where 2 A.T.P. soldats were observing the scene, pulling out their guns and going outside the room. Meanwhile, on their computer, a chat log is being seen (OBSV032 as the A.T.P. soldats and BIGBADAUD999 as the Auditor): OBSV032: hang on let me see OBSV032: ya it's them brb we'll get them BIGBADAUD999: Wait until engineering upgrades you, I can't do it from here. You won't stand a chance unless you've been upgraded! (BIGBADAUD999 is typing...) BIGBADAUD999: Hello? ''' The camera goes back to where Sanford and Deimos arrive to the next room. A few l33t agents arrive, but Sanford kills them all with his hook and his newly acquired FBI-10. Deimos then arrives behind opening up with his MG-42, killing every agent that had been running towards them. He then runs out of ammo and throws his MG-42 and continues on using his suppressed MK-23, as Sanford picks up a L337 sword and stabs an agent that was behind his partner. Deimos then picks up a K6-92 and kills an A.T.P. engineer with it. Then, the camera shows how the two A.T.P. soldats that were observing them go through the room and follow the protagonists. They arrive into a room with a spike gate. Deimos kills a last agent with his pistol and drops it, as he composes the code that opens the spike gate. Suddenly, an A.T.P soldat throws a flashbang from the entry door and manages to blind Deimos, but not Sanford, who covered his eyes. Then, the A.T.P. soldats enter the room and shoot at the two protagonists (one missing Deimos twice, who was blind) but fail to hit them, as Sanford kills the soldats with his submachine gun. They go through the spiked gates and enter 2 more rooms, where they murder many l33t agents, 2 A.T.P. engineers and another pair of A.T.P. soldats. Upon the next room, which is a terminal room since there are computers, Sanford (with his L337 sword) and Deimos (with an SMG2) kills every l33t agent and A.T.P. engineer that was guarding inside. Sanford cleans his hook by wiping it on an agent's corpse as they go forward. The protagonists suddenly see five A.T.P. soldats being upgraded by the computer. After the upgrade, the soldats attack the protagonists. However, Sanford and Deimos easily kill every A.T.P. soldat using a carbon knife and the previously seen L337 sword. They both go to see the computers that were crashing due a malfunction. The system was ready to be auto-repaired, but Deimos places a time bomb on the terminal. Sanford and Deimos leave the room as Deimos lights up a cigarette once again. When they exit, the bomb explodes, destroying the computers and supposedly stopping the production of the A.T.P. soldats. Afterwards Deimos receives a message on his PDA that Hank has been terminated and to retrieve the body as well as await orders. The animation ends there with the text: '''HANK HAS BEEN TERMINATED. Weapons Image:AUG MC7.5.png|AUG Image:Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Bottle Nexus.png|Bottle Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Colt MC9.png|Colt Revolver Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Uzipro MC7.5.png|FBI-10 Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Fiveseven MC7.5.png|Five-seven Image:Flashbangtest.png|Flashbang Image:Glock20 MC6.5.png|Glock 20 Image:Hammer MC7.png|Hammer Image:Hook MC9.png|Hook Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:KG92 MC7.5.png|K6-92 Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:M11 MC8.png|M-10 Image:Machete MC10.png|Machete Image:MG42 MC7.5.png|MG-42 Image:MK23Suppressed MC7.5.png|MK-23 Image:Shotgun MC7.png|Mossberg 500 Image:MP7 MC10.png|MP7 Image:PPK MC8.png|PPK Image:SMG2 MC7.5.png|SMG2 Image:Spectre MC5.5.png|Spectre M4 Image:Time Bomb MC7.5.png|Time bomb Image:TMPSuppressed MC7.5.png|TMP Image:TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Trivia * This is the only canon episode where Hank, Jesus, and Tricky are all absent. * Deimos smokes twice throughout the episode, making him the first character to smoke twice successfully without dying throughout the animation. *When Deimos activates the bomb, the timer shows 'NO:PE'. *This is the shortest episode in the Sanford and Deimos series. *Deimos' device referred to Hank's recent death in Madness Consternation when it read "HANK HAS BEEN TERMINATED." *The party the A.A.H.W. were throwing may have been for the death of Hank, but this isn't the case. Sanford and Deimos were not notified of Hank's death until after the party was trashed, implying the party was not made to celebrate that. According to one of the posters in the episode, the party was thrown for the elimination of 'Target: 324'. **It is currently unknown who this may be, but it shows that there are people other than Hank, Sanford and Deimos who are plotting against the AAHW. *This is one of the few Madness animations where a protagonist does not take any visible damage; similar episodes include Incident: 001A, Incident: 100A, Incident: 110A and the first Madness combat episode. *The only agents that actually fired a gun in this episode were three A.T.P. soldats (one of them identified as OBSV032). * The A.T.P. Soldat that was identified as OBSV032 could mean that he is the A.T.P. soldat number 32. This could mean that there are more soldat facilities scattered through Nevada, probably stating that A.T.P. Soldats may appear in Madness Combat 11, in their normal form and possibly in their possesed form. * When Deimos is blinded by the flashbang, the first Soldat who comes through the door fires two shots at his head that very nearly hit him. He would've been dead twice over had he not been leaning back and forth while rubbing his eyes in pain, narrowly dodging the shots without even knowing it. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes